24fandomcom_es-20200214-history
James Cromwell
James Oliver Cromwell nació el 27 de enero de 1940 en Los Ángeles (California), pero muy pronto fue llevado a Manhattan (New York) donde paso parte de su infancia. Hijo adoptivo del actor y director John Cromwell y de la actriz Kay Jonson, recibió parte de su educación en el colegio “Middlebury College” y en el “Carnegie Institute of Technology”. Finalmente, al llegar a la universidad “Carnegie Mellon University” decidió seguir los pasos de sus padres y opto por estudiar interpretación. No tardaron en llegarle sus primeros papeles en el teatro, donde interpreto (al igual que sus padres, de nuevo) todas las obras de Shakesperare. Y además probo suerte con diversos montajes de corte un tanto “experimental”. Como nota curiosa, comentar que en sus inicios tuvo muchos problemas para conseguir trabajos, debido a su estatura, 2 metros y un centímetro. De hecho, ha sido el actor nominado a los Oscars, más alto en la historia de la academia. En el año 1974 dio el salto a la televisión apareciendo regularmente en “All in the family” donde interpretaba el papel de Stretch Cunningham, el eterno compinche de Archie Bunker en la serie. Protagonista poco después de la serie, también para TV “Hot L Baltimore” donde encarnaba a Bill Lewis, no seria hasta el año 1976 cuando participaría en su primera película “Un cadáver a los postres”. Una comedia dirigida por Robert Moore, en la que un excéntrico millonario convidaba a los mejores detectives del mundo para que resolviesen un crimen que aun estaba por cometerse. Durante los siguientes años, alterno su carrera entre le cine y la televisión. Series para TV como "The Nancy Walker Show", "Born to the Wind" o "Once an Eagle" le vieron pasar por ellas y también podemos encontrarle en películas como “Descalzos por el parque” o “El hombre con dos cerebros”, casi siempre en pequeñas apariciones, en las que a veces, pasa desapercibido. Así llegamos a “La venganza de los novatos” (1984) donde Anthony Edwards (de la serie de televisión "Urgencias") protagoniza con Robert Carradine esta satírica representación de la vida universitaria y donde como no, no podía ser de otra manera, James Cromwell interpreta otro papel secundario. Como nota curiosa, decir que, “La vengaza de los novatos” género con los años toda una serie de continuaciones llegando a existir hasta una cuarta parte. Desde el año 1984 se abre un periodo de tiempo, donde encarno papeles en diversas producciones, una vez más, moviéndose entre la TV y el cine. Entre las películas, tenemos todas las continuaciones de “La venganza de los novatos” y también otras como “Exploradores”. Abrimos un inciso para hablar sobre “Exploradores”, donde James interpreta el papel del Sr Muller. Merece la pena ver la película, solamente por ver a los niños protagonistas, con apenas 10 o 12 años, el famoso Ethan Hawke y el caído en desgracia River Phoenix. Una película sin grandes pretensiones, pero divertida de visionar de vez en cuando. Llegamos a lo que se puede considerar como el lanzamiento a la fama de James Cromwell: Primero fue “Babe, el cerdito valiente”, una película modesta que le valió la nominación al oscar como mejor actor de reparto, donde interpretaba a un simpático granjero empeñado en que su cerdo participase en el más importante certamen de perros ovejeros del Reino Unido. Y en segundo lugar, “Star Trek VIII: Primer contacto”: En el papel del Dr. Zefram Cochrane, quizás uno de sus mejores papeles. Además, como curiosidad, decir que el Dr. Zefram ha sido el único personaje de la saga que ha usado las palabras “Star Trek” en una de sus frases (para oírlo teneis que ver la V.O.S. de “Star Trek: First Contact”). Desde ese momento, parece que James se vuelve más metódico y empieza a elegir sus papeles mas cuidadosamente. “El escándalo de Larry Flint” es quizás el mejor ejemplo de ello. Pero es en año 1997 donde se muestra su, para algunos, mejor actuación hasta el momento, en el papel del Capitan Dudley Smith en la que se puede considerar una de las mejores películas de los años 90: “L.A. Confidential”. Desde ese momento, empiezan a lloverle papeles para películas taquilleras que James acepta sin dudarlo y donde demuestra lo que vale: En “Deep Impact”, donde es el recién dimitido asesor del presidente al que entrevista Jenny junto a su barco mientras este lo intenta cargar con las suficientes provisiones para escapar del meteorito. En “RKO 281” donde aparece como William Randolph en la historia donde Orson Welles lucha por sacar adelante su proyecto “Ciudadano Kane”. En “La milla verde” como el máximo responsable del corredor de la muerte, cuya mujer estaba entre la muerte y la vida. Finalmente ella se salva debido a la intervención divina de Coffey. En “La hija del general” como el padre encubridor de la violación de su propia hija, Elisabeht Campbell, a manos de otros solados durante unas maniobras de combate. En “Space Cowboys” como el director de la NASA Bob Gerson, enemistado con el personaje que interpreta Clint Eastwood hasta la medula. En “Pánico Nuclear” como el presidente de los Estados Unidos, Robert Fowler. El papel de presidente de los EE. UU. parece ser que le gusta, porque con esta película fue la tercera vez que lo interpretaba. En “Yo, robot” como el doctor Alfred Lanning, creador de la robótica y de las tres leyes, asesinado por el robot Sonny a petición suya en un intento de alertar a Spooner sobre el complot en torno a USR. Todos ellos, ejemplos de sus trabajos más relevantes. Casado con la también actriz Julie Cobb, se confiesa vegetariano y cree en la existencia de vida inteligente mas allá de nuestro planeta. Como persona, James Cromwell es un liberal convencido, que apoya muchísimas causas. Es vegano, tiene una lucha abierta contra la crueldad y el maltrato a los animales. Hecho este ultimo, por el que fue arrestado en julio del 2003, junto a otros cuatro activistas del grupo PETA por intentar boicotear un restaurante de la cadena de comida rápida Wendy’s durante una manifestación a favor de los derechos de los animales en Virginia. Durante 5 horas permaneció detenido en la comisaría por negarse a confesar su identidad. En 24 interpreta al padre de Jack Bauer , Phillip Bauer Category:Actores